


Head Over Heels

by el3anorrigby



Series: Illya and Napoleon Drabbles [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Illya's POV, M/M, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el3anorrigby/pseuds/el3anorrigby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon, ex thief extraordinaire, is a fucking terrible liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> I should do a proper fic but short drabbles will just do for now.

Napoleon had intrigued Illya from that first moment they had set eyes on each other. He could have pulled the trigger on him in Berlin. He could have ended his life then but he didn’t. Then, he had saved him, pulled him out of that cold murky water in Rome when he didn’t need to, had even returned his father’s watch despite knowing fully well Illya’s mission had been to kill him. He’d gambled his life for Illya. No one had ever done that before for Illya. No one. 

Little by little, Illya’s intrigue for Napoelon changes into something quite unexpected, even frightening. And what Napoleon had said to him after one particularly difficult mission, after Illya had thanked him for saving his life once again, made him realise what he has for Napoleon now is an all consuming feeling that might just make or break him. 

“I always catch you when you fall, Peril."

He’d said it with that heart stopping smile and that bright twinkle in his blue eyes. The old Illya would have punched him, would have scoffed and say something snarky. How could an ex KGB spy stand for something like that? A typical cheesy line one can find straight from a romantic film. No, Illya Kuryakin didn’t do romance. 

But those words had been spoken at the right moment, by the right person and somehow, it had meant something to Illya. Something he couldn’t fathom had happened to him. 

_"Always catch me when I fall? Napoleon, ex thief extraordinaire, what a fucking terrible liar.”_

Because Napoleon didn’t even catch him when he had fallen for him. No. He’d simply let Illya fall…head first.


End file.
